


Bath

by AngelynMoon



Series: Claim [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Alec just wanted to take a bath.
Relationships: Fish/Chairman Meow, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Claim [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373974
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ванна](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175252) by [Ksencha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha)



Alec sighed as he once again fished one of the Demon-cats from his bath, for some reason they kept trying to join him even though they did not like water.

He shook his head as a blue furred pup fluttered themselves closer, there really was no other way to describe the flight pattern, Alec had tried.

But they had followed him into the bathroom because Magnus had needed privacy for a potion, otherwise half of the pups would be climbing up Magnus' pant legs and fighting for a spot on his shoulders.

It was kind of adorable the way they cuddled his boyfriend.

Alec was also thought that they were color coordinating with Magnus' outfits and at least one of the pups could change their coloring, maybe even all of them so Alec had placed colored collar on them to tell them apart.

They hadn't named them, Alec wasn't sure they should but had decided that he'd let the kids that were coming from Idris this week to see how an Institute was run could offer up some names for the pups.

Alec was actually looking forward to the children's arrival, Lydia having decided to go into teaching since the Clave wouldn't give her an Institute, she and Alec wrote each other and she was one of the few people he had trusted with his Demon issue back at the very beginning because they had needed books from Idris and Alicante and she'd been able to request them without suspicion.

Alec had kind of missed Lydia, she'd become a good friend during their engagement, almost like another little sister and that was another reason why marrying her had probably not been the best idea.

'Plop.' 

Alec startled as water splashed on his face as one of the pups landed in the water.

They immediately began to whine and chirp as they struggled to keep their head above water.

Alec scooped them up and dried them off with one of the hand towels he'd placed nearby before setting them on the rug just outside the bathtub, not wanting to set them on the cold tile.

The little thing shook itself and pounced on one of it's siblings and then another joined in and Alec let himself smile as he watched them play, chirping all the while.

Alec wondered why they chirped instead of meowing but had shrugged it off as a Demon thing linked to the winged nature of the pups.

They really were quite adorable, they aged quicker, likely due to their Demon heritage as they already had their eyes open but they were clearly favoring Chairman Meow in size because Alec could still fit two of them in a single palm.

One of them began fluttering their wings and moving towards Alec's bath again, clearly reminded of Alec's presence when it caught sight of him watching them.

Alec sighed as they landed in the water and he scooped them up against his chest as he decided he was done in the bath, while the pups could fly they were still building their endurance.

Alec drained the tub and dried off himself before dressing and then he filled the sink with a bit of water and began to give the pups a proper wash since they had spent so much time dropping into his bath.

They seemed to enjoy his gentle scrubbing more than they had enjoyed their water landing.

Alec dried each one of them gently with Magnus' blow-drier, laughing at the excited little chirps they gave as he ruffled their fur to make sure they were completely dry, the last thing he wanted was to leave them wet and have them soak the sheets, that was never pleasant.

The pups followed him as he walked the length of the bathroom, catching up and climbing up his pants as he walked down the hall to check on Magnus before starting dinner.

By the time he'd gotten to the kitchen he had four pups on each of his shoulders and one perched on his head, wings stretched out for balance, tiny claws digging into his scalp.

Alec sighed and applied a few Runes before resuming his task of dinner.

Fish looked over as he wandered to the kitchen before laying back down, Chairman snuggled into her neck and Flinch grooming her, picking things from her skin and eating them.

And Alec just ignored them, there were somethings he just did not want to know.

Alec got out the ingredients for a simple dinner and the pureed meat that they'd made when the pups stopped eating the vomit milk and began dinner, taking time to feed the pups on his shoulders and head as he always did, this way they would be sleepy by the time dinner was almost finished and Alec could tuck them into their little dog bed and have a nice dinner with Magnus while they slept before they'd wake up energized and wanting to play.

Alec hummed as Magnus came out of his workroom and took over dinner while Alec tucked the pups away and carried the bed to Fish, placing it against her stomach and watched Chairman climb in to sleep next to their babies, licking at the clean fur.

Alec shook his head as he smiled fondly before going to join Magnus for their own dinner.

\--

A/n: I don't know what this turned into, it wasn't supposed to be this domestically adorable, I swear.

If you want to suggest names that the children of Idris chose feel free, remember there are nine Demon-cats.

One is purple, one is blue for sure but i haven't decided for the rest and at least two of them can change their fur color at will.

Also, Fish does not have fur, from what I remember of the Demons on the show they either had leather like skin or it was meant to be scaly so, don't ask me what Flinch was eating, I don't know and I don't want to know thanks.

And i decided to call the babies pups because cub didn't look right and they aren't kittens so pups is what i'm using.

Also don't wash your animals' babies until they are weaned at least, preferably until they are no longer dependent on the mother, because again doing so could cause the mother to reject them because they no longer smell right please let your animals do their parenting thing, unless they very clearly need the help, I had one cat that had her babies all across the yard and we only knew she was having them because our dog showed up with one in her mouth, it was not dead so we went looking for the rest, she was an old cat so I don't know if that factored in but we had another cat that had had a litter so it was fine but seriously most animals have got the whole parenting thing down.

Again know your pets and be aware of their needs.


End file.
